1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for miniaturizing active matrix displays and for enhancing their reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The state of a panel forming the prior art active matrix display is shown in FIG. 4 in cross section. As can be seen from this figure, a sealing material 402 surrounds a pixel region 404 and so only the pixel region 404 of the active matrix display is in contact with a liquid crystal material. TFTs in a peripheral driver circuit region 403 are in contact with the atmosphere. These are remains of the prior art techniques in which only pixel TFTs are present on the substrate of an active matrix display, and in which a driver circuit is an externally attached IC. In these prior art techniques, the position at which the driver circuit is mounted is not optimized where the pixel region 404 and the peripheral driver circuit region 403 are formed on the same glass substrate 401.
In the prior art active matrix display, the TFTs of the driver circuit are exposed. Therefore, during assembly of the panel, the substrate of the active matrix display must be handled with meticulous care. Under these circumstances, there is a demand for an active matrix display which assumes such a form that the display is handled with ease during fabrication processes. Pixels are protected by the liquid crystal material, the sealing material, and other materials for securing high reliability. On the other hand, the driver circuit is coated with only a thin oxide film. Therefore, the driver circuit does not have sufficient temperature resistance, and is vulnerable to contamination.